Bedtime Thoughts
by Kingofreaks
Summary: It's time for bed but Lana has something on her mind that she hopes Lola can help her with. Originally a one shot piece of fluff, still fluff just longer now, hope you enjoy.
1. The Anxiety

The sun had set on another day at the Loud house and the twins Lola and Lana had been settled into bed.

Their parents had just finished tucking them in and had turned off the light and shut the door.

It had been a confusing day for Lana, her older sister Luna had brought home a girl named Sam whom she introduced as her girlfriend.

Everyone had been happy to meet Sam but there was something hanging in the air that Lana couldn't quite understand or identify.

Lana didn't like to admit it but there were certain things that her younger twin Lola was better at so sometimes before they went to sleep she would ask her sister to explain it to her. "Lola?" Lana whispered.

There was no response from Lola's side of the room. Lana tried again a bit louder, "Lola!"

"What Lana! This had better be good!" a disgruntled Lola replied.

Lana sat up in her bed looking towards Lola, the room was lit only by her frog night light and Lola's fairie lights.

"Lola, why did Luna seem so scared to introduce Sam to us?" Lana was confused she had always thought of Luna as being the bravest.

Lola grunted and sat up she was wearing her pink nighty, lifting her sleep mask she knew that this was going to be a long night. "I don't know maybe she thought you'd embarrass her."

Lana growled, "Why would she be embarrassed by me." Lola grinned knowing she was getting her older twin worked up, "well you do always have that toad hopper with you" getting the name and species wrong on purpose.

"Everyone loves Hops, and he's a frog," Lana said the words through gritted teeth.

Lola laughed, and Lana realized she was being wound like one of Cliff's toy mice, "come on Lola I'm being serious."

Lola shrugged looking at her sister through the dim light, "I don't know but it's probably not us, she knows we love her."

Lana nodded, "Yeah your probably right. . ."

Then she thought for a moment and a little nervously asked, "You don't think Sam is mean do you, like a mean witch?"

Lola sighed, "No Lana I don't think Sam is a witch besides Luna wouldn't like her if she was mean."

"But what if she put a spell on Luna?" Lana asked suspiciously.

Lola put her hand over her face then exasperatedly said: "Sam didn't put a spell on Luna and even if she did I'm sure Lucy would have broken it."

This seemed to allay Lana's suspicions about Sam.

Lola yawned and asked her twin, "is that all can I resume my beauty sleep?"

Lana was silent for a moment then a bit quietly asked, "Lola if I liked a girl would you still love me?"

Lola wasn't sure where the question came from and responded: "I thought you liked Skippy?"

Lana shook her head, "not anymore he's a jerk! He tried to steal el diablo from me."

Lola scowled no one stole from her or her sister, "don't worry I'll help you get back at him."

Lola started to lie back down but Lana prompted her again, "Would you?"

Lola looked at Lana and in a serious voice this time said, "Lana it wouldn't matter who you liked, you could marry a dog for all I care, as long at they treat you and more importantly me good; I'll always love you cause you'll always be my sister."

Lana's mind seemed to switch tracks, "a dog well it had better be braver than Charles."

Lana was suddenly smacked in the face by a pillow, "Lana just go to sleep," Lola restrained herself from shouting.

Lana relented, "okay night Lola." Lying in bed quietly Lana still couldn't fall asleep.

Listening for Lola she waited for her sister to begin to snore to confirm she was asleep.

When she was certain her sister wouldn't wake up Lana slid to the edge of her bed and slipped to the floor then she quietly tip toed out of the room.

Once in the hallway, Lana looked around until she was certain Lucy wouldn't appear from nowhere.

Once sure was she was alone she approached her older sisters room.

Lana pulled out her flashlight and inspected the door for any of Luan's more obvious traps when she'd confirmed to her satisfaction the outside was safe she opened the door slowly until she felt some pressure.

The door had bumped against a trip wire without setting it off.

Gingerly stepping through the doorway and over the trip wire, Lana entered the room doing a quick scan of the room she didn't see anything suspicious between her and the bunk bed.

Just to be cautious she pulled a can of Lola's hair spray from her pocket and sprayed it around.

There were no obvious laser grids so she approached the ladder with caution.

She climbed the ladder quickly and once at the top gently nudged Luna awake.

Luna shrugged and then rubbing her eyes looked at Lana clearing her throat she asked, "hey Lans did you have a nightmare?"

Lana sat up on Luna's bed and spoke quickly, "Luna I wanted to make sure you knew that I love you and think your the best."

Luna budged up against the wall giving her little sister more room though she was unsure what had brought the night time intrusion on, she smiled," I know Lans I love you too."

Lana nodded and continued "I wouldn't even care if Sam was a witch if she's okay by you then she's okay by me.'

Now even more confused and unsure how to respond Luna just laughed, "thanks, dude that means a lot to need I think."

When Lana made no obvious attempt to leave Luna lifted her blanket, "do you want to bunk with me tonight."

In response, Luna scampered under the blanket cuddling up to her older sister, "Thanks, Luna."

Luna watched as her lil sis quickly drifted off to dream land leaving Luna to wonder what had brought the random visit on.

Finally, she just shrugged and put her arm around her younger sister somehow reassured by the little ragamuffin.

. . . . . .

Just a little thing I wrote thinking about how Lana would react to Luna bringing her girlfriend home.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. The Interogation

Author's note: Wasn't planning on adding to this story but after Warioguy54 said they'd like to see more I thought of how to continue it.

The sun was shining, birds were singing, and Sam Sharp was walking with purpose towards the Loud house and her girlfriend Luna.

It would be only the second time Sam would be there as Luna's girlfriend and not just her buddy.

Girlfriend she smiled at the idea; she still couldn't believe it she'd had no idea Luna even liked her until the note showed up in her locker, now they were official.

The visit wasn't going to be as dramatic as she was building it up to be; all the older Loud's were out leaving Luna alone to babysit some of the younger girls but it didn't lessen her excitement.

Having previously left her guitar with Luna she was pretty pumped to rock out, she almost missed the sign taped to the mailbox.

The note was written on construction paper in marker and covered in glitter, the penmanship was crude but it seemed to say, 'SAM Follow The Arrows For Susprise'.

It wasn't Luna's writing she would have recognized it, probably one of her younger sister's.

Looking down there were in fact arrows made from duct tape that seemed to be leading to the backyard.

Following them as instructed Sam rounded the house through a gate left open for her.

Upon entering the backyard she immediately saw Luna's younger sister Lola, dressed in her usual pageant regalia tiara and all, having a tea party apparently by herself.

Smiling and waving Sam was disappointed when she received a relatively icy reception from the young girl, Lola saw her but refused to acknowledge her choosing instead to continue her tea party.

As Sam approached there was a small moment during which she pondered the duct tape X under her feet before she began hurtling upwards.

As she struggled to regain her composure Sam heard a voice gleefully yell, "Gotcha."

It took a moment but she came to the realization she was in a net several feet off the ground, slowly rotating.

Below her, she saw the other twin Lana looking elated with herself at her successful ambush.

"Hey? Lana is it?" Sam asked nervously trying to figure out what was going on, "Could you let me down?"

Taking a carabiner out of her pocket Lana attached it to the net then tied a rope off it and attached it to a peg in the ground.

This acted to stop the net from spinning which improved the situation by degrees.

Then she pulled up a chair sat and looked at Sam, there was something about her expression more than just youthful curiosity.

Finally, cracking her knuckles the little girl spoke up, "We'll let you down soon but first we want .some answers," Lana's words sounded ominous.

The tension was broken when Lola finally chose to chime in, "Don't drag me down with you sister, I agreed to be your distraction nothing more."

Her shoulders sagging Lana glared at her twin sister, "Lola you're ruining my interrogation!"

This only resulted in a derisive laugh from Lola which earned her a dirty look from Lana.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sam apologized imploring Lana's mercy, "but if you let me down I'll tell you whatever you want."

Returning her attention to Sam, Lola shook her head, "Not till you tell us, me," she corrected scowling at her twin, "What your plans for Luna are!"

The question confused Sam it wasn't like she hadn't thought about it, but pointedly coming from a grade schooler was a bit off-putting.

"I don't know," Sam answered honestly, "I guess I just want to make music with her."

Apparently, this was the wrong answer because Lana turned to Lola triumphant, "See I told you! She just wants to use Luna for her music!"

Rolling her eyes Lola dismissed her sisters' lunacy instead choosing to converse with her stuffed animals.

"That's not what I meant," Sam protested sincerely distressed by the girl's insinuation.

"Then what did you mean?" Lana asked clearly suspicious of her motives.

Shrugging Sam took a breath and said, "I meant I want to play music with her, do dumb stuff with her, cuddle up on rainy days, watch fireworks together, watch you guys with her, I guess I'm trying to say I want to be with her."

"Do you want to marry her?", Sam and Lana both looked over at Lola who was now looking at Sam with great curiosity.

Looking at Sam it was clear Lana wanted to hear the answer as well.

If she hadn't been blushing before Sam definitely was now, "I don't know maybe one day, a long time from now."

This caused Lola to emit the type of squeal only audible to dogs, quickly recovering her composure the pageant princess clapped her hands together, "I've got a wedding to plan! I believe you can take this from here sis."

With that, she took off towards the house at a dead sprint leaving Lana and Sam alone.

The little girl was clearly beginning to waver in her conviction, "You really do like Luna don't you," Lana said with a somewhat defeated sigh.

"I do," Sam replied then trying to understand what the little girl was going through she said, "You really care about your sister don't you?".

Now Lana blushed a bit and shrugged, "She'd do the same for me, I just want to make sure she's really happy."

The last bit of what Lana said made Sam feel as if an icy hand had grabbed her heart, nervously she asked Lana, "Why do you think she's unhappy?"

"I don't, it's just," Lana paused trying to sum up the thoughts that had been bothering her. "When she brought you home and told us you were her girlfriend it's the first time I've ever seen Luna scared."

"I just thought maybe if it was you she was scared of then it wasn't us," Lana said before collapsing pathetically.

Seeing Luna's sister suffering like this made Sam want to reach out and hug her, except the nagging issue of the net impaired her.

As if reading the older girls mind Lana pulled herself together and stood untethering the net from the ground she warned Sam, "Brace yourself."

It was just enough warning for Sam to put out her hands before she made the short fall to the ground.

Freeing herself from the net Sam stood up and dusted herself off.

"Sorry I trapped you", Sam turned and saw Lana was lying on the ground forlornly.

"Don't worry about I get you were just trying to look out for your big sister," Sam said trying to perk the little girl up.

Turning her head towards Sam, Lana looked at her and asked, "Do you know why Luna was scared of us?"

Sam felt her heart cracking, explaining to a kid that two girls loved each other seemed easy but trying to explain why others would hate them for being in love seemed impossible.

Lying down next to Lana, she let out a sigh and said, "Luna isn't scared of you she's just. . . it's just confusing…", she trailed off lamely.

Not understanding Lana asked in frustration, "But how do you know it's not us if you can't explain?"

"Because," Sam said laughing easily. "She loves you guys she's always talking about you, your alligator wrestling, Lola's pageants, Leni's energy."

She could have gone on all day but could tell from Lana's beaming bucktooth smile she had gotten her point across.

"So if she loves all of us?" Lana asked hesitantly, "Why was she scared to introduce you to us?"

Sheesh, Sam thought this girl is like a dog with a bone; though Luna had warned her about Lana's canine tendencies.

Looking up at the sky she tried to think of a way to explain it to a kid.

She watched as a large cloud blew lazily overhead changing form as it crossed the sky.

"People are kind of like clouds we blow around in the wind but we don't really change not in the important ways," Sam found herself struggling with the metaphor.

Cocking her head to one side Lana made a confused sound and looked at Sam mystified.

Sighing Sam tried again a bit more frankly, "as you get older you discover new things about yourself and sometimes you get nervous that the people who love you will treat you differently when they find out."

Lana nodded as if she understood but it was clear she was finding it hard to follow, her next question threw Sam for a loop.

"Do you think I'll like girls one day?" Lana asked sheepishly her cheeks were turning rosy red.

Suddenly feeling like she was in a potential minefield Sam swallowed then spoke plainly, "You might like girls or maybe you'll just find one girl you like in particular but no matter what you'll have your family."

"Growing up sounds hard," Lana said pulling a clump of grass from the ground and tossing it in the air.

"It is," Sam said being honest, then smiling she continued, "but it has its plus sides."

"Like what?" Lana asked curiously rolling over on her stomach putting her hands under her chin looking at Sam expectantly.

"Well," Sam said laughing, "You get to meet pretty girls who write you songs and introduce you to their families and then one day you'll visit them only to have their siblings trap you, interrogate you and plan your wedding in the same day."


	3. The Proposal

Struggling out to the backyard two axes strapped to her back and her baby sister Lily struggling in her arms Luna just had to stop and smile at the scene she found.

Her sister Lana and girlfriend Sam were lying in the grass together pointing up at the clouds.

"That one looks like a twin turbo engine," she heard Lana remark excitedly.

"Really?" Sam asked perplexed, "I thought it looked like an alpaca."

Luna almost hated to disrupt the serenity of the moment so Lily did it for her, "La-la!", she announced excitedly.

"See!" Sam declared triumphantly, "Lily said it looks like a llama."

"No fair!" Lana said sitting up, "You're my sister you're supposed to agree with me."

Beginning to struggle Luna set Lily down in the grass and she quickly crawled over to Sam climbing on top of her saying, "Sa sa! Sa sa!"

Just laughing Luna set the guitars down and took a seat with the others then remarked, "Looks like I might need to keep an eye on Lil in case she tries to steal my girl."

Sitting up Sam held Lily in her lap and giggled, "Sorry Lily I'm taken, but I can tell your going to be a real heartbreaker when you're older."

Blowing a loud raspberry Lily left Sam's lap and crawled back over to Luna.

Accepting Lily back into her lap Luna began to apologize, "Sorry for the wait, I fed this little dude and then Lola cornered me I guess we're getting married."

Noticing the discarded net and chair Luna frowned and asked, "What have you been up to in my absence."

Fidgeting Lana started to speak, "See I was worried that. . ."

But Sam cut her off, "Lana was worried about her trapping badge for Blue Bells so she was showing me her skills I don't know what she was worried about she seems to have it down".

There was a shared look between Lana and Sam but before Luna could comment a familiar stench wafted into her nostrils.

"Ugh, really Lily? I just changed you!" Luna said in exasperation looking at Lily who just laughed and said, "Poo poo!"

"Sorry about this I better change her," Luna said apologizing for yet another intrusion on their hangout time.

Before she could do anything Lana stood up and rushed over, "I can change Lily."

Looking at her younger sibling curiously Luna started to ask why but Lana said, "I mean if you want to spend time with Sam it's not a problem."

"Okay dude cool thanks I owe you one," Luna said still a bit suspicious of her little sisters sudden volunteering.

"Come on Lily," Lana said awkwardly picking up her baby sister and carrying her off to the house.

When the girls were alone Luna looked at Sam and smiled awkwardly, "Guess it's just the two of us."

Crawling up to Luna and stopping so there faces were feet from each Sam giggled and asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Her face was clammy Luna desperately tried to remember if she brushed her teeth that morning cursing her l'essai faire attitude to dental hygiene.

She nearly fainted as Sam reached out an arm towards her only to see it go past as the other girl reached for her pastel blue guitar case.

Falling back in the grass Luna lay there until she heard the first familiar notes of _Sympathy for the Devil._

Sitting up Luna looked and saw Sam holding her guitar with a wicked grin on her face.

"Dude . . .," Luna said pretending to be frustrated, "You can't do things like that to my dumb bi heart."

This made Sam laugh while Luna pulled out her own guitar, she paused thinking how to retaliate then winked at Sam before starting _Can't Help Falling in Love_ with You.

The musical duel went on for a bit it crossed a few genres classic rock, pop, blues, both girls were laughing and smiling.

Inspired by her sister Lola's antics Luna had just finished playing _White Wedding_ , dropping to her knees in front of Sam as she completed it.

Looking her girlfriend in the eyes Sam bit her lower lip, nervously she started playing as well as singing _I Chose You_.

Luna felt like she was melting into a puddle.

As Sam almost whispered the final lyrics 'I choose you' a tear was running down Luna's face as she leaned in for a kiss.

And then as if waiting to make a dramatic entrance the back door swung open loudly causing both girls to fall backward.

The twins came crashing out both carrying bags, with Lisa in tow struggling to carry their fussy baby sister.

Lola and Lana practically trampled the couple stopping just short, they both began talking at once as they pulled an array of items from the bags they brought.

When an attempt by Luna to get the twins to calm down failed she out two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle and got their attention.

"Whoa, one at a time dudes, what's all this?" Luna asked curiously looking at what they'd brought.

"Its stuff for your wedding," they answered in unison looking quite pleased with themselves.

"Our what?" Sam and Luna replied a mixture of shock and bemusement on there faces.

"Obviously if I'd had more time I could come up with something more extravagant," Lola said turning up her nose at what she'd just presented them, "However after discussing it with Lana we decided why wait?"

Lana winked at Sam giving her a big thumbs up.

"Besides that Luna what are the chances you'll find someone willing to put up with an unemployed musician," Lola said with an air of frankness, "Plus it's not like your getting any younger, you don't want to end up like Great Aunt Ruth."

This garnered a shudder from all the Loud girls including Lily

Shaking it off Lana looked expectantly at Luna and said, "Well aren't you going to ask her?"

"How can she ask her when you haven't given it to her yet?", Lola glared at her older twin.

Slapping her forehead Lana dug something out of her back pocket and cupped it with both hands, "I found this the same day I found Hops," looking at her clasped hands Lana smiled, "I've been waiting for a special occasion I figured this was as good as any."

Reaching out to accept the mystery item Luna was cautious, playing guess what I've got with Lana could range from something alive to something you didn't want to know.

Accepting it Luna immediately felt that it was something sticky, looking at it she discovered it was a blue used ring pop candy.

Most of the other sisters would have tossed the grody ring immediately but looking at Lana holding her hat in her hands nervously Luna could tell it meant a lot to her.

Holding the ring in one hand Luna ruffled Lana's hair with the other and said, "Thanks Lans."

Lana beamed up at her, Lola, on the other hand, was tapping her foot impatiently looking at her other sibs she saw Lisa appeared bored and Lily was blowing a snot bubble.

Looking at Sam sheepishly Luna shrugged in a way that said, kids, what can you do?

Having to hold back laughter Sam nodded that she was up for it.

Coughing, Luna cleared her throat, "Sam would you.."

"No, no, no," Lola shouted interrupting, "You're doing it all wrong."

Used to Lola's melodrama Luna was unphased by it, closing her eyes and taking a breath Luna dropped to one knee dramatically.

Taking Sam hand Luna looked into her eyes, then in her British accent she spoke, "Sam Sharp, you've been my bird for a month now and it's been the most amazing month of my life."

"Will you do this pathetic punk rocker the honour by becoming my punk bride?"

Slow to react Sam had been taken by Luna's eyes and the sincerity of her words, finally she smiled and said, " Of course I will!"

As Luna slipped the candy ring of unsettling origin onto her finger Sam admired it, "It's beautiful," she said then with a more serious tone, " But we are going to have to talk about you finding a real job."


	4. The Wedding

Now thoroughly in her element Lola ignored the Sam's joke and took charge, "Let's get this show on the road! You know what to do Lana."

Watching from the sidelines Sam and Luna were amazed by how quickly the twins put everything together.

Lana dragged am old hockey net to the centre of the yard, Lola collected her stuffed animals and dolls from the tea party and created two rows of guests.

Then using toilet paper and working together both twins marked the aisle to the 'altar'.

Surveying their work and apparently satisfied with Lana and Lola returned to the newly engaged couple.

Picking up a tiara that she'd attached a veil to, Lola handed it to Sam, "This is my newest pageant crown and I'm going to let you borrow it."

Then pointing to the ring she said, "And that ghast … orgeous ring is old and blue, so it covers all the bases."

Putting on the tiara carefully Sam looked at Luna trying to hold herself together it was all do cute.

"Don't I get anything dude," Luna asked in mock jealousy.

"Oh course," Lana said going through what remained, first she handed her sister a clip on bowtie, then a cardboard stovepipe hat complete with beard from her honest Abe Halloween costume.

"You can take the beard off if you want," Lana said as her sister took the hat.

Luna however was already donning the hat and beard, Sam reached out stroking the beard and said, "I don't know I think it makes her look distinguished.,

This made Luna laugh and Lola roll her eyes, "I think we're ready to rock n' roll dudes, what now?"

Taking command Lola stepped up, "Lisa knows the words so she can go stand up there,"

"You don't have any important parts so you can as well," Lola said indicating Luna, who followed directions rather then question Lola's logic.

Standing next to Lisa, Luna watched as an odd procession formed.

First Lola walked next to Lily who stumbled along carrying some flowers that had just been ripped from the garden.

Then Lola ran back and pulled out her phone and hooked it up to a small pink speaker, which soon began to play the bridal march.

There was a brief pause as Sam seemed to ask Lola something, then unplugging the little girl's phone, she plugged in her own.

Then Sam looked over to her and pressed play, there was a moment of silence and then I Choose You began to play.

Running back to the altar Lola took up her position at Luna's side.

At a more relaxed pace Sam and Lana came walking up with Lana holding the older girls arm.

Once everyone had taken there positions Lola nodded to Lisa who took off her glasses and shined them on her shirt.

Clearing her throat with a cough and rolling her eyes at the 'audience' she raised her copy of Alfred Russel Wallace's Origin of Species.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join. . ." Lisa began the traditional ceremony.

"Ugh this is boring," Lola groaned, "Get to the important bits!"

Obviously perturbed Lisa muttered something under her breath about the cliff notes version.

Then looking to Luna, she asked, "Do you Luna Loud take this woman to be your wife."

Even knowing it was just a kids game Luna was sweating buckets, "Sure dude, I mean I do."

Turning Sam, Lisa asked her the same question, "Do you Samantha Sharp take this woman to be your wife?"

Looking back at Luna only slightly enjoying watching her girlfriend squirm Sam giggled and answered, "I do."

There was a brief pause before Lola shoved Lana reminding her she had the rings.

Lana pulled two rings out of her back pocket, that appeared to have been made from tin foil, giving one to Luna and one to Sam.

Each girl placed the ring on the other and Lisa concluded the ceremony, "With these rings you be wed, you may kiss the bride."

Blushing Luna looked at Sam awkwardly, stepping forward slowly she was surprised at how quickly Sam moved to meet her.

The kiss on a bit longer than it was probably meant to, it only broke up because Lana and Lola were cheering.

Having turned bright red Luna wasn't sure what to do now l luckily Lola was ready and waiting, "Time for Sam to toss the bouquet"

Taking the handful of flowers Lily had haphazardly abandoned Sam looked at Lola and Lana then turned and tossed them over her shoulders.

"I've got it," both Lana and Lola screamed at once before locking eyes with each other.

Gnashing her teeth Lola let out what could only be described as a low growl, not be out done Lana cracked her neck sizing up her sister.

As the twins played tug of war with the bouquet Lisa cleared her throat getting Luna and Sam's attention.

"I wish to express my congratulations on your nuptials," taking off her glasses and wiping them hiding a tear Lisa said, "Though I don't usually go in for such drawl social constructs I must admit your commitment fills me with glee."

Then drawing them in closer with a gesture Lisa looked around before whispering, "This is just between us but I may have used my influence to cut through the red tape."

"Red tape?" Sam asked looking from Lisa to Luna confused.

Turning white as a sheet Luna looked at Lisa with sudden concern, "Dude what did you do?"

Not picking up on Luna's anxiety Lisa smiled and whispered, "I may have used my connections with local government to push through the necessary documents to complete your social contract."

At first Sam was still confused but a lightbulb went off in her head looking at Lisa's smile her jaw dropped.

"You two should receive your marriage certificate within the week!" Lisa whispered, both girls looked at each other in twin terror.

Speaking normally again Lisa smiled "I know i'm biased but Mrs. Loud-Sharp has a linguistically pleasant sound to it.

~fin~


End file.
